Machining systems may be used to selectively remove material from one or more machined regions.
Some machining systems include a laser source to irradiate the machined region with a laser beam (“laser machining systems”). In order to perform the machining with laser machining systems, it is required that at least some of the energy of the laser beam is sufficiently absorbed by the machined region to ablate the material in the machined region.
In order for at least some of the energy of the laser beam to be absorbed by the machined region, the material must be at least partly opaque to the wavelength of the laser beam. Therefore, it may be difficult, expensive or even practically impossible to use the laser source for machining materials, which are substantially transparent to the laser beam.